Marissa Faireborn
MARISSA FAIREBORN is the bold, confident leader of Earth Defense Command. Born of a military family, she exemplifies the qualities sought after in the United States armed forces, even as she’s turned her attention to global security. Faireborn is both intelligent and quick. Incredibly brave, she has no problems confronting Decepticons several times her size. She drives a motorcycle on the ground and an Autobot shuttle in the air. For really pesky problems, she carries a null ray pistol designed for her by Brainstorm. Description Marissa has changed a great deal since graduating from Hugon Academy, and those that haven't seen her since then will definitely notice the difference. She stands just less than six feet, with her hair cut a reasonable length and kept in a ponytail, sporting more red highlights than it did during her teen years. Gone is the baggy shirt and over-shirt, replaced with a brown bomber jacket worn over a white form-fitting top. Blue and grey Navy Working Uniform pants are tucked into black suede no-shine safety boots. Her child-like enthusiasm and excitement has been tempered with military discipline and a no-nonsense attitude, but that hasn’t changed her optimistic positive outlook on life. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Marissa Alison Faireborn is the daughter of Flint and Lady Jaye. She was born on February 19th, 1986. 1 MUX History: As a student, Marissa roomed with Melinda Lossman at Hugon Academy. Aged during the Timewarp TP, Marissa went to college to forge her own path, independent of her parents. In 2008, Marissa applied for and was accepted at the United States Naval Academy. In 2012, Ensign Faireborn graduated from with a degree in Information Technology. Soon after, Crosscut pulled some strings and had her assigned to Autobot/G.I. Joe relations. Since then she has worked closely with Blaster, Dial-Tone, and Spike Witwicky to improve Autobot/G.I. Joe communications and relations, and at the end of October she moved into Autobot City to work more closely with Spike. With the election of Sheikh Mohammed bin Saud Al Qasimi as the new ruler of Trucial Abysmia, Marissa has been forced to take a more active role in Autobot/TA relations. Shortly after Sheikh Mohammed's election as ruler of Trucial Abysmia in 2013, the king ordered the arrest of human rights activist (and presidential candidate) Anwar Assan. For months, Assan was beaten and tortured at the hands of his capture. It was decided that securing Assan's freedom justified involvement from GI Joe and in April, a plan was quickly formed to free Assan with the help of the Joes and the Autobots, in essence, the first "official" covert EDC mission. Marissa was named acting commander of the operation. On April 22, Marissa led the Autobots and GI Joe into Trucial Abysmia where EDC was able to free Assan from his captors. She personally saw to the rescue of Anwar Assan's wife Hanna, with the assistance of the Autobot Throttle. In spite of her military training, this was her first combat, and the first time she'd fired a weapon with the intention of hurting or killing someone else. During the raid, Marissa was wounded when she successfully rescued Assan's wife from house arrest. She took time to recover from her injuries, first aboard Broadside, and then back at Autobot City, where she met Shattered Glass Ravage and Sephie Beller before their return home. When Windshear brought a rescued Johnny Depp and Marilyn Manson to Autobot City for safekeeping, Marissa selflessly did what she could to make sure Depp was well-cared for. In 2014, Marissa was promoted to Lieutenant (junior grade) in the US Navy, and transferred to the Autobots full-time as her command assignment. In October of 2014, Marissa helped lead a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. In 2017, Marissa was promoted to Lieutenant (LT). In 2018, the EDC was reorganized as a division of the Autobots, and Marissa was promoted to field commander. In 2019, Marissa took a leave of absence from EDC leadership after becoming pregnant following an encounter with Dirk Manus. OOC Notes Since the post-movie Transformers cartoons aren't themely, the EDC isn't its own organization - it's merely a join Autobot-G.I. Joe task force. Due to the Timewarp TP, Marissa's biological age does not quite match her chronological age. However, as she gets older this becomes much less apparent. Logs/Posts 2000 * January 26 - "Marissa and Mel," Flint visits his daughter at school. 2012 * September 1 - "Response to Spike" - Marissa responds to Spike's request to meet. * November 09 - "Shopping Trip" - Marissa and Spike run into town for supplies. 2013 *'February 12' - Encrypted email from Spike (it's on an Autobot Server, so it cannot be converted into any human computer-compatible file, so basically it can only be accessed by Marissa AND from one of the computers inside Autobot City ): Marissa - I'm going on a brief trip to Cybertron to assist in Dust Devil' s complete rebuild. I have a...homework assignment. No doubt you saw the election last night in Trucial Abysmia. Crosscut recommended we set up communication with the protesters ASAP. And while I know Anwar Assan is a great spokesperson for human rights - AND I agree we should help - we may be opening a Pandora's Box here. If we work too closely with the protesters and Trucial Abysmia's police catches us - they will expose the Autobots as trying to interfere with their government, something that Prime is adament about avoiding. Think of it - if we work to free the political prisoners there, we'll be expected to be the world's police. I thought you would be in an especially unique position with the Joes, since I know this young snot-nosed punk-ass douche Sheikh Mohammed has repeatedly stated he was going to resume relations with Cobra. So... the homework assignment I want you to start thinking about and go over with you is... how do we help without APPEARING to help? Megan kept me up last night, and I'm tired as hell, so the only thing I can of right now is to get a stealth team like Mirage into Trucial Abysmia, short-circuit their power grid, and rescue Anwar Assan. Of course, if we got caught... game over. Even our allies may be critical of our response, despite the good intentions. I'm leaning more toward 'smuggling' Assan out under the veil of some sort of medical condition he has, or some Autobot goodwill gesture. But again, if we're caught - we're screwed. If the news media finds out about this, the Autobots will be asked "If you do this in Abysmia, why not Yemen, China, and Saudi Arabia?" Have the Joes encountered ANYTHING like this before? I guess if 'I' was a Joe, I would think of this as a situation where you're deliberately going against an established government, not some veiled terrorism organization. Also, not too sure if you've already read this guy's file, but read up a bit on Assan, especially his treatment while he was deemed an "enemy of the state". You'll see why regardless of what we decide, an imprisoned Assan is not an option. * February 13 - Encrypted email to Spike: "Wow. When I joined up with you guys, I expected to be coordinating rescue efforts and defensive maneuvers against Cobra and the Decepticons – not contemplating direct intervention in another country’s affairs. This really sounds like the G.I. Joe cloak and dagger stuff I was specifically trying to avoid in going my separate ways from my parents. Still, I can’t just sit back and see this Anwar Assan guy get tortured by the new regime – I’m pretty sure G.I. Joe has the experience and expertise to pull something like this off – though you didn’t hear that from me. Hawk still isn’t answering my calls, so I’ll see if I can get a hold of another Joe rep – hell, if nothing else I’ll ask my mom and dad, though I’ve been trying to avoid doing that. I absolutely think the Autobots should refrain from getting directly involved if they can help it. Unless they have some fancy tech to guarantee they won’t get caught, then no offense, but I’d leave this in the hands of the professionals. I’ll let you know what I find out! Chances are, G.I. Joe are on this already…" * April 14: "Mission Prep" - Marissa helps a very green Spike Witwicky out on some basic gear setup before leaving on EDC's first mission. *'May 03' - "Back" - Marissa reports that she's returned to Autobot City. 2015 * March 13 - "Standoff over North America" - Ace, Marissa, and Spike engage Cobra Commander's Kingsnake over North America. * July 03 - "Party at the Pit" - The Joes are having a barbecue! 2016 * March 25 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" - Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. * July 05 - "Debacle Post-Mortem" - Marissa and Spike deal with the fallout of the attack on Van Mark Industries. 2019 * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. Players Marissa had a dedicated player until September of 2004. She is now temped by BZero, but still available for application. Gallery Mari1.jpg mari2.jpg mari3.jpg Preferred Vehicles * F.O.E. Striker (2015) References 1. Flint's IC Journal Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Marissa is a teen assassin with a thirst for vengeance. She believes Scarlett of the TFUniverse killed her father, and she is hell-bent on revenge! Category:2000 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:Characters EDC Category:Faireborn family Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:USA Category:US Navy